Melhor que um despertador
by Garota Inu
Summary: Inuyasha não consegue acordar Kagome! Grr... Como irá uma ilustração de 'Bela Adormecida' influenciar suas ações?


**MELHOR QUE UM DESPERTADOR**

**(Better than na alarm clock)**

**Garota Inu**

Kagome folheava seu livro com olhos meio fechados; ocasionalmente olhando para a redonda e cheia Lua - cuja luz estava brilhando através da janela. _'Que horas são...?'_, ela pensou preguiçosamente, tentando e falhando ao segurar um bocejo enquanto ela olhava para seu relógio.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando eles viram o horário.

'_Maldição! Uma da manhã já?!'_

Suspirando, ela tocou a capa do romance que ela esteve lendo, traçando seu elegante título 'Bela Adormecida.'

'_Quem me dera poder dormir tanto quando ela.'_ Kagome pensou, suspirando e recolocando os tampões de ouvido que estava usando para ler, para poder dormir em paz. _'Eu mal consigo uns cinco minutinhos a mais...'_

Caindo pesadamente em seu monte de travesseiros, a garota se entregou ao inevitável chamado do sono – seu livro ainda aberto em seu estômago.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha se puxou para fora do poço seco, saltando para a era de Kagome com um ar de irritação. Por que ela ainda não estava de volta? Ela tinha dito três dias, droga! Bem, este era o terceiro dia, certo?

...

Tecnicamente sim, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos, de acordo com o relógio que ela o tinha ensinado a usar. Depois de 12, o próximo dia começa... "Keh! Vadia estúpida.", ele murmurou enquanto alcançava a janela dela, batendo no vidro com suas juntas.

A garota lá dentro – ele sabia que ela estava lá, podia cheirar isso – não o atendeu.

Grr...

"Kagome!" Ele sibilou, dando tapinhas no vidro com suas garras.

Nada ainda.

Murmurando negras profanações sob sua respiração, ele escancarou a janela aberta e entrou, aterrissando no chão com graça animalística. Seus olhos dourados piscando rapidamente pelo quarto, ele percebeu a situação.

Kagome estava dormindo.

Keh – Essa era sua vadia preguiçosa...

Mas pelo menos não era nada perigoso...

"Kagome." Ele sussurrou, sentando-se na beira da cama – tomando cuidado para ficar longe do despertador dela. Ele não gostava daquela coisa. "Kagome, acorda..."

Ela não respondeu.

"Kagome!" Ele sibilou, irritação envenenando sua voz.

Ela continuou a ressonar.

"Vadia maldita, acorda!"

Ela simplesmente deixou escapar um suave som.

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram em frustração. _'Existe algum jeito de acordá-la?!'_ Foi aí que ele notou algo – algo deitado sobre o estômago dela. "Maldição, ela extrapolou nessa merda de ´eskola' de novo?" Ele rosnou, seus olhos caindo no livro.

Ela estava sempre lendo aquelas coisas para seus 'testes'...

Arrancando isso do estômago dela, o hanyou começou a folhear o volume, tentando decifrar a estranha mensagem disso.

Sem tanta sorte.

"Droga..." Ele praguejou suavemente, olhando minuciosamente para o título do livro quando ele trouxe capa para perto para seu nariz, tentando seu melhor para descobrir o que havia escrito ali. Claro, suas tentativas continuaram inúteis. "Não consigo entender uma maldita palavra disso..."

Suspirando e reabrindo o volume, ele folheou preguiçosamente. _'Já que ela não vai acordar em nenhum momento cedo, melhor fazer algu__–__'_

Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando seus olhos pousaram em uma ilustração que tomava todo o espaço da página direita.

Parecia que era uma estranha, adormecida dama...

E um homem inclinado sobre ela, tentando acordá-la.

'_Keh! A situação é ironicamente familiar.'_ Inuyasha pensou secamente, prestes a virar a página quando um pequeno detalhe capturou seus olhos.

Os lábios do homem e da mulher...

... estavam se tocando.

Na verdade...

Inuyasha mordeu a língua, tentando ver a figura no escuro.

As bocas deles estavam pressionadas juntas bem apertadas... Era esse o jeito de se acordar uma mulher...?

Um vermelho escuro subiu pelo seu pescoço até a cabeça quando ele se imaginou usando esse método. Olhando para o teto, ele silenciosamente amaldiçoou os deuses. Verdade, ele queria ALGUM jeito de acordar Kagome–

Mas–

Mas–

Mas–

Mas não havia uma outra opção?!

...

Não que ele 'não' quisesse beijá-la, ou algo do tipo...

Ele apenas...

Apenas...

'_Ah, porra!'_ ele xingou mentalmente, escalando para cima de Kagome, olhando ela dormir enquanto suas bochechas flamejavam em rosa.

Bem...

Era agora ou...

Ou...

Bem, isso não era exatamente '_nunca'_.

Era mais como _'Agora ou esperar até o nascer do sol quando a máquina bizarra e barulhenta da vadia começar a gritar.'_

Mas ele não gostava daquela máquina bizarra e barulhenta, então...

Era agora ou...

Bem, era agora ou agora.

...

Mesmo que isso não fizesse nenhum sentido.

Vagarosamente ele ajeitou uma perna de cada lado do corpo da garota e inclinou seu rosto para o dela, parando quando seus narizes se tocaram. Ocorreu a ele que se – por alguma irônica mudança de eventos – Kagome acordasse agora, ele estaria encarando uma vida eterna de Senta. Ele engoliu em seco, o pensamento o encorajando a inclinar mais um pouco.

'_Okay. Apenas faça isso e acabe logo com isso... escapando logo em seguida antes que ela tenha a chance de amaldiçoar você pro inferno!'_

Fechando seus olhos dourados e aumentando sua coragem, Inuyasha gentilmente pressionou seus lábios ao de Kagome–––

Enquanto os olhos dela se abriam.

'_O – o que está acontecendo? –'_ A garota pensou sonolenta, prestes a levantar–

Até que ela notou o peso e o calor em cima dela.

Os lábios de alguém pressionados aos seus...

Isso era um sonho? Parecia um...

Parecia um daqueles muitos que ela tinha com Inuyasha...

Bem, se isso era um sonho (e honestamente, o que mais isso poderia ser?), ela podia também aproveitar o melhor disso! Então, sem pensar duas vezes, foi o que ela fez.

Quando o beijo se aprofundou e ela respondeu em uma desejável paixão, sua mente sonolenta começou a dizer a ela que isso era a realidade. Primeiro ela foi apresentada para várias dicas – como o jeito que seu cabelo começou a irritar seu pescoço e o jeito que as garras de Inuyasha começaram a traçar sua pele. Mas quando seu cotovelo acidentalmente bateu em seu despertador para fora de sua mesinha, isso causou que o objeto começasse a gritar com um alto 'BRIIIIIIIIING!'.

E Inuyasha ainda estava lá!

Foi aí que tudo se encaixou.

Tempestuosos olhos azuis se arregalaram em choque, um magenta escuro subindo para suas bochechas. "I-I-Inuyasha!" Ela engasgou, se afastando e cobrindo suas bochechas flamejantes com uma mão, socando seu relógio gritande para fazer isso calar a boca. "D-d-digo – o que – o que você está fazendo?!"

Inuyasha piscou em chocada surpresa. _'Wow... isso realmente funcionou...?'_

"Bem?!" Kagome pressionou.

"Keh!" O hanyou disse bruscamente, sua atitude normal e convencida rapidamente voltando. "Eu estava apenas tentando acordar essa sua bunda preguiçosa!"

Foi a vez de Kagome piscar, mas em confusão. _'O que ele disse? – Oh!'_ "Desculpa, o que você falou?" Ela perguntou, retirando os tampões de ouvido–––

E fazendo Inuyasha morder os lábios, furioso.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado com uma risada nervosa quando ele fez isso, mordendo o polegar. _'Algo me diz que estou encrencada.'_

"O QUE DEMÔNIOS VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO DORMINDO COM ESSAS COISAS NOS SEUS OUVIDOS?!" Inuyasha explodiu enquanto ele saltava de pé, seu rosto brilhando vermelha. "DROGA, MULHER, ERA POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME RESPONDIA!!"

O sorriso de Kagome fraquejando de confusão. "Bem, você poderia apenas me cutucar no ombro, ou algo parecido..."

...

Uma brisa fez barulho do lado de fora da janela, ecoando pelo quarto silencioso–

E Inuyasha mordeu os lábios irritados de novo.

'_Droga, ela tá certa!'_ Ele pensou, seu rosto muito rosa enquando ele cruzava as pernas no estilo indiano, fumegando no chão. _'Por que raios eu só não a balancei?! Eu queria beijá-la tanto assim...?'_

Os dois disseram nada por um momento, apenas sentaram em um silêncio muito embaraçoso.

Então...

"Inuyasha?" A garota o chamou suavemente.

"Hum?" ele murmurou inquisitivo.

"... Você me beijou para me acordar?"

'Sem sentido algum tentar mentir agora...' Ele assentiu, não confiando em sua voz enquanto ele olhava para outra direção.

Kagome ponderou isso por um momento. "Um..."

"O quê?" Inuyasha perguntou, finalmente olhando para ela.

"... você vai me acordar amanhã de manhã também?"

...

Arregalando os olhos para o tamanho de pratos de jantar, Inuyasha ofegou abertamente para ela. "O quê?!"

Kagome corou de novo antes de se levantar e sentar ao lado dele. "Bem, você é melhor que qualquer despertador." Ela sussurrou, um sorriso embaraçado em seu rosto.

"Keh. Naturalmente." Ele disse, lembrando do quanto aquela coisa era barulhenta e ele era tão singelo, mas seu rosto estava mais que vermelho.

Outro silêncio assolou o par antes que Kagome o quebrasse de novo – desta vez escorregando sua mão para dentro da de Inuyasha. "Então... um... você vai... por favor?"

Seus olhos solares viajaram pelo rosto dela, o mais pequeno dos sorrisos puxando os lábios dele para cima enquanto ele entrelaçava seus dedos com os dela e os apertava gentilmente.

"... Claro."


End file.
